The Most Unlikely People
by writerchick26
Summary: What happens whenthe two people who no one ever expected to fall for each other do?
1. Chapter 1

Warning: All charcters belong to Cecily von ziesgar and Josh Schwartz and Stephanie savage. No harm no sue.

Chapter 1 An unexpected Connection

Blair stared at her worst nightmare coming true. It was all so real now. She had lost Nte and worst of all she had lost him to vanessa Abrams, the brooklyn girl who Blair actually had a smidgen of respect for. Well, any goodwill she had felt towards vanessa was gone now. It was replaced with only a complete loathing of her and her man stealing ways. Then Blair felt eyes on her and turned her head slightly to the left, and stared into dan humphery's eyes.

Dan Humphery stared at the clearly shaken 95 pounds of girlie evil. But he didn't feel loathing or dislike for her. He felt like there was something connecting them. the sorrow over finally realizing that your first love would not be there forever. Blair turned her head and looked at him straight in the eye. It was just for a moment but Dan felt like that at that moment in time, no one was there in the world but him and Blair.

They both stood like that for a moment and then walked away silently. It was too scary to go down that road. They both had Serena at stake and she was too much too lose.

"or is she?" dan thought to himself on the train home. He had thought he loved Serena, but he felt now like he hardly knew he at all with her being so distant with him. He sat there and pondered for a minute and then pushed all thoughts of his life away and clicked on to Sour Cherry by the Kills.

Meanwhile on the UES, Blair Waldorf was listening to the exact same song. "Stop it Blair", she said quietly, glaring at herself." Just Stop it".

_Lookie here Upper East Siders. t seems that the two most unlikely people have formed some sort of bond. They say the closest bonds are ones of love, but i S finds out about this, they may have to contend with bonds of war. You know you love me_

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_


	2. Chapter 2

All characters belong to Josh Schwartz, Cecily von Ziesgar, and Stephanie Savage.

Thank you sooo much to the people who reiewed. I loved reading them and I hope you all continue reading my fic.

Chapter 2

Alliances Form

Dan sighed as he raced out of school at lunch to meet Blair and Serena at the Met. It would be the first time since the SATs that he would actually speak to Blair, and for a reason he couldn't quite understand, he was incredibly nervous. He took a minute to compose himself nd then took off running up the steps.

Blair spotted Dan coming up the steps and her hand subconsciously flew to fix her hair. Blair worriedly looked over at Serena to make sure she hadn't noticed anything, but luckily Serena was engrossed in a conversation with Lily on the phone, so she wasn't even paying attention to Blair. "Ugh", Serena said with a frown on her face as she hung up the phone. "My mother wants to have a quiet family dinner tonight since Chuck and Bart are in Monte Carlo for the bachelor party. Apparantly this will be the last time we can all be van der Woodsens together. So sorry B but un fortunately no Breakfast at Tiffany's tonight.." "That's ok S", Blair said reassuringly, " oh and look here's Dan". Dan quickly kissed Serena and then mustered up a hello to Blair. Blair put on what she hoped what was a weird semblance of a fake smile and the did a little wave. "Oh my god", Blair thought in horror, " did I just do the wave?".

"Did she just do the wave?", Dan said looking at her in shock. Then he reminded himself that he was neurotic and began to speak about. his current problem with Jenny. He didn't tell them that Asher was gay, just that he was hiding something. " Can I use this against her?" Blair said airily. Dan gave her a look and she just shrugged while smiling. "Babe, I don't think this is about you" said Serena taking his hand, "I think jenny is just growing up". "Well, could she not insult my pants while doing it?", Dan said in a tired voice. "She insulted your pants?", Blair said. "Maybe I underestimated her".

Out of the corner of her eye, Blair saw Serena retract in horror from a text. "S are you ok?', Blair asked her. "Um I'm fine B, it's just that… my mom has a wedding emergency and I really need to go home and help her. Can you cover for me?" "Of course", Blair said , still worried. "Bye", Serena quickly said, and then she rushed away from Dan and Blair. " So, you never got your advice , did you?", Blair said with a smile. "Oh no Blair, I don't think I could use advice from you", Dan said shaking his head and laughing. " "What's that supposed to mean?" Blair asked in a hurt voice. Dan looked her straight in the eye and said, " You want to destroy her." "Wrong", Blair said quietly, " I want to destroy what she has become. What I have accidentally made her into". "Do you know how to do that?" Dan said in a quiet voice. "yes, I do, but I do need an inside person to help". Then she outstretched her right hand, her eyes steely with determination. Dan looked at the hand, then sucked in a breath, and took it.

Serena practically ran to her suite and found that there was indeed a package on her bed, just like the text had promised. She slowly opened it and found a DVD inside. She put it into her computer and saw what she had been trying to run away from. Unfortunately, now it was blocking her.

_Good afternoon, UESers. It seems that S has now opened Pandora's box and all hell is about to break loose on the UES. Such as the very unholy friendship that seems to be happening between Lonelyboy and Queen B. Watch your back S, or you might find a knife in it._


End file.
